FRUK one shots
by pandemoniumWriter
Summary: this is just so i have something to do...when im not working on my other 4 stories...im procrastinating...shh and enjoy my random FrUk im throwing at you -you can request if ya didn't know just sayin *RATING MAY CHANGE*


I blame Francis for startling me making me spill this stupid potion i had just made for a customer on myself which almost immediately made me shrink to barely being taller than an ant "FRANCIS" i scream to the top of my lungs Only to get no reply 'fuck...' i thought and ran to the edge of the steps as i was on the second step "...im gonna die..." Looking down all i could really see is death because from my height this like 1 inch maybe 2 inch drop could possible kill me still 'how bloody hell do ants do this. I paled and quickly turned around and struggle key word STRUGGLE to climb the stairs. By the time i got upstairs i could hear Francis calling my human name which i guess he's finally noticed that the house was rather quiet,but knowing he probably wouldnt hear me yell i didnt bother yelling back a hey im down here than i knew i would have to explain my self oh its because of your blood freezing high pitch scream you had when you fell down the stairs which by the way sounded like a girl than I'd have to apologize before he crushes me like a bug...ok that 100 percent isn't Francis but still it could happen then a faint spew of nick names were called...all that i hate.

Once i finally get to the door the door opens up... "England?" i could here the worry from down here,i quickly climb his foot and practically jumps on it making him look down with a What the hell expression which than slowly melts to him laughing his arse off "Arthur?" he stumbled with his words I frown and stop jumping on him "how did you do this" he laughed harder while he was distracted i searched my pockets, everything had shrunk except my engagement ring which im sadly allergic to so i put a chain through the hoop and made it into a necklace,my wedding ring which luckly im not allergic to, my wand, and my phone, so i grabbed my needle i hid in my pocket and kind of got off him and...stabbed his foot causing him to kick his foot slightly on reflexes Than an 'angry' glare was sent at me as i pull the needle back out as it barely broke skin "ok ok" he slowly crouched down and let me step on his hand "How did you really get this small?" this was probably a good time to talk "I SPILLED A SHRINKING POTION ON ME AND IM STUCK THIS WAY FOR 2ISH HOURS UNLESS I CAN MAKE ANOTHER POTION WHICH I CANT CAUSE...IM AS SMALL AS A TEACUP" I yelled straining my voice "maybe you should stop yelling darling" Francis suggested "AND HOW WOULD I COMMUNICATE WITH YOU THAN?" I ask slightly irritated.

He pondered about it for a moment before getting up and walking downstairs into the basement over toa piece of paper "...ok..." i mumbled and jumped out of his hand and walked over to the mechanical pencil right beside the paper 'there's no way im gonna be able to pick up this...' looking up i could see Francis flipping through my spell book till he stopped at a page i found the shrinking potion on "is this it?" he tilted the book over to me shaking me because of the sudden bang on the table shaking it slightly.

Looking at it now. He was point at the reverse potion and to my surprise he was able to find everything need but lunch time was rolling in and it had already been 20 minutes since i was shrunken to ant size and sadly my appetite had decided now to take over cutting our process off, snapping of the little led poking out of my pencil and wrote down in still very small but understandable letters **_Im hungry_** and embarrassingly jumped on the book he was looking at to grab his attention and point at my writing.

I saw him smirk and chuckle quietly "alright come on" he grinned and laid his palm out for me to sit on,technically, "we'll have sandwiches today" he stated and walked upstairs "while your eating I'll try and make this potion to fix...this" he made a movement with his finger circling me,ticking me off kind of "fine" I frowned making his smile falter a little "don't be like that Angel" One of my many nicknames he calls me was Angel which also happened to be one of the only nicknames that makes my heart flutter even during the times he really does piss me off, I give him a small smile,like barely even noticeable,but of course he sees this and as gently as can be, kissed my hair 'god im to small for this' i thought and noticed us walking into the kitchen "be right back" he mumbled before placing me on the counter I watched him fish out the ingredients for the sandwiches as get to work cutting mine into really tiny triangles which i must admit is impressive "thank you" i mumble knowing he probably couldnt hear me and watch him make a ramp out of rulers for me to get down from the counter from "ill be right back ok",I nod.

The spell lasted longer than expected Francis had been gone for almost 4 hours,every so often he would pop up and check on me,so far I've moved from the kitchen counter to the living room floor with a pillow stairway to the couch and then back downstairs into my basement "England its been 4 hours now why hasn't it worn off by now?" he asks,I shrug, he gives a exaggerated sighs and opens a cabinet finding the last ingredient needed, this wasn't the first time he had to fix my fuck up and it definitely wont be the last, "this is ridiculous" he grumbled **_your almost done_** I wrote **_Just recite the words and let me drink the potion_** he quickly followed my orders with a sigh then put a very small amount in a very small potion bottle i had lying around that was usually used for very lethal, very fast,and very illegal poisons, 'when was the last time i washed these...' I thought before placing the tip of the bottle onto my lips blowing it till cool, hoping for the best, with a quick gulp of the now cool potion i immediatly feel sick to my stomache 'fuck...' my body shook and ached,pain ingulfed me and i collapsed me,everywhere i looked it swirled and flipped,i could barely hear Francis's worried yells between the loud ringing in my ears, before blacking out i gave him a reassuring smile before collapsing.

I woke up probably a few hours later on my sofa with the soft sounds of dishes clattering, with a groan i sit up and stretch 'It worked..' i thought to myself and shakily stood up and walked over to the kitchen to see francis washing dishes "love...im up"i spoke with hesitancy seeing as he didnt hear me get up,though ofcourse it still didnt work he practically jumped 10 feet into the air making me chuckle as he looked my way with a bewildered expression which quickly melted to a soft joyful smile as he placed the now chipped plates down and embraced me with one of his tightest of hugs,'mental reminder throw those away' "Angle when when did you get up?" he asked mumbling something under his breath,looking at me in my eye "just now.." i mumbled through his shirt smelling the strange mixture of roses and cinnamon till something dawned on me "I need to find my rings"i quickly push back from his embrace and feel my neck 'yep not there' "Francis..can you help me find my rings...they didnt shrink with me" I yawn a little "Of course let me finiah these dishes and Ill be right down there" with a nod i responded "alright" and kind of jogged down to the basement level and immediatly started searching.

i quickly found my phone and wand which i carefully put back in my shoe and my phone in my pocket,after finding those two i couldnt find anything else,it was around this time Francis had come to help "Arthur help me move this pot for a moment"Francis yelled as I was checking the bottom stairs "Alright" i huff and stand up from my crouching position and walked over to him "why are we moving this?" "I think I see your rings under there" my face lit up "really?" "of course now help me this heavy thing" with that i we moved it...struggled...but we moved it. "I knew it" Francis sung and quickly bent down to pick up what i assumed was my missing rings "thank god hey let me-" i reached out to grab them but he quickly moved his hand "nope I've got it~" Francis grinned and gently grabbed my hand and turned me around "I have the after all" he add as if to clear his case,I wasnt buying it "You just want to propose again you ass" I chuckled as i hear the soft click to my necklace come together and dangle from my neck. "you've caught me my love ,but to save time ill just slip the ring on ok?" without my approval he gently picked up my hand so he and i can see and slipped the ring on my finger "your incredible cliche"i grumble feeling a small smile grow on my face as i look at my wedding ring. 'right where it belongs' "oh hush you incredible tsundere"he chuckled and kissed my hair "you love when im like this anyways" he slowly lifted my hand to my chest where my heart would be and held me in a already close embrace "that is very,very true" i sigh.


End file.
